


The Avengers World

by Cloninja360



Series: Vivid Worlds [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Dimension Traveler, Hurt Kid, Jarvis will not die in this story, Nightmares, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Avengers, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, poor kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloninja360/pseuds/Cloninja360
Summary: Pandora landed in a world where the Avengers exist.





	1. Meeting Clint Barton

**Author's Note:**

> https://cloninja360.tumblr.com/ For any questions, concerned, or suggestions

Pandora open her eyes and look around her surrounding. "Wonder what kind of world I'm in now?", Pandora mumble as she take in the information in what to be an alley in some kind of city. The murky sense of garages in the air, with trash scatter near the wall. Behind her is a wired fence that continues onward on the other side. In the front lead to a busy road with many cars. 'The cars seem more the modern type, seem to be in a more modern kind of world then. Been a while since I have that', she thought.

 

She let her feet wander toward the first person she see. It was a man, he have muscle on him yet he look quite agile. "Excuse me, mister," Pandora call out to the blond man. "I was wondering if you could tell which city I'm in?"

 

The man was tall to me, he seem to be around 6 feets tall. Short blond hair with beautiful pair of blues staring down at me. He wearing a dark purple shirt with some kind of arrow shape logo on the front, navy blue jean, and red and white tennis shoe. Looking upward, he look like I've grown three heads.

 

"Kid, don't you know your own city." His light tone rumble in me, "unless you're a tourist and you've just arrive here?"

 

She nod her head. "You are? Well, welcome to New York kid!" The man rise hand wide open and giggle a bit. "Where you're parents by the way, kid," he raise an eyebrow slightly. 

 

She went tense for second, but quickly hide it behind a smile. "I don't know where my parent are mister," the child softly answer with a strug. Pandora memories of her real family is starting to fade away little by little, so she try not to think about it too much. Since it brought back sad and lonely memories she doesn't want to think about.

 

Pandora fingers found her silver ring that her mother gave her when she younger, it's now a promise to herself, a promise to home. Even if she forget what her family is like, this ring will always remind her that she not home yet.

Looking at the man in front of her. Pandora can see the confusion in his face, his slight crush up eyebrows. His lip thin into a line, and his body went from relax to tense in that sentence.

 

"You okay there, mister?"

 

The man stammer a yes under his breath. If it hasn't been for my habits over the several other worlds, I would not have heard him. Pandora feel a tingle in her, this blond man might be part of her 'Fate' in this world. The least I should do is get his name if I'm meeting him again in the later future.

 

Pandora put her hand toward the blond man, "My name is Pandora Nova, what is your mister?"

 

The man blink in surprise and chuckle, "Clint, Clint Barton. Nice to meet you kid." He shake his hand with her.

 

"Well Clint, I do hope we meet again." And she walk off, leaving behind the confused man named Clint.

 

That wasn't so bad for her first meeting in this world.


	2. Meeting Jarvis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://cloninja360.tumblr.com/image/168250411740, for an art piece of Pandora interaction with Jarvis

She didn't know how long she was walking, just going wherever 'Fate' take her. When she stop moving, she look up and found a tall stylish tower. Is this where they need her to be at? Pandora can never understand the so call 'Fate' intentions, she have to follow their guide or she will never be able to get one step closer to her home.

 

Taking a deep breath, she walk through the door. The first room is what look like a large lobby with fancy looking furnitures and design. Pandora would feel like she living in the future, not that she hadn't already. She walk toward what look like the receptionist desk, there was a pretty lady typing away on her computer. It was a little hard to get her attention because the desk was a tad bit tall for my 12 years old body. 

 

"Hey, beautiful lady at the desk," her head went toward to where Pandora should be at. All the lady saw was a sliver bush of hair and icy blue eyes staring at her. The receptionist look a little uncomfortable, probably because you don't usually see a kid call out to you in a place like this.

 

"How may I help you?" Her smile seem kind yet tense at the same time. Getting on her tippy toe to get a better view, "I'm wondering if I can talk to the owner of this building?"

 

Her eyes widen in surprise, the relax with a little chuckle "I'm afraid I can't do that ma'm. You'll have to make an appointment beforehand, I'm sorry." She sympathetic smile at the little girl. Pandora raise her eyebrows in question, and thought _maybe this an important building, that understandable if the person who hold this building is important._  "That okay I can wait, or do I have to make that appointment now?"

 

The receptionist look more uncomfortable, doesn't know what to do in a situation like this. "I'm sorry ma'm, i am unable to make one for you unless you have an adult with you," she reply as professional as her could. Pandora can see her forehead is forming uncomfortable sweat as this continue on. She smile apologizing "Is that so, sorry for making this uncomfortable for you lady. Have a nice rest of your day."

 

Pandora walk out of the cutting edge building, and went to the side of the building. Making sure that no one is watching, she went to find herself a vent big enough for her size. "If I'm not able to get in the normal way slash professional way, I'll just do it the unlawful way if that how it gonna be," muttering sinisterly to herself. Using her skills from other worlds, she found a vent just above one of though huge garbage bin. Pandora climb onto the garbage, quickly forgetting that she went back to her 12 years old body every time she in a new world. Climbing onto the garbage made her spend more energy than she thought, maybe cause of the walk earlier? _Once I'm inside, I'm going to steal one of the bed and sleep on it_ , she thought darkly not wanting to sleep in the city. 

 

Pandora climb into the vent and was surprise at how big it was, it could even fit an adult in here. Determined even more to climb this vent of this fancy building.

 

Finally finding a room that involve a bed. Pandora kick the vent as hard as she can, it took a couple try but it open. Jumping onto the soft bed, unaware of her dirty shoes. The moment she landed, an automatic british voice fill the room "Ma'm, may I asked what is your purpose here?"

 

Pandora became terrified and look around to try to find the source of the voice. "My apologies, you will not be able to find my body since I do not have one," the british voice became softer as if they know what Pandora is feeling right now.

 

"W-Who are you then," she curse herself for stuttering in front of an unknown being.

 

"My name is JARVIS, an artificial intelligence computer or known as an AI. May I ask your name Ma'm, and what your purpose in this tower?"

 

Pandora felt her body relax, and decided to sit back on the soft white bed. She take a deep breath and smile toward the ceiling, "Pandora Nova, for now I'm looking for a place to sleep. Since I'm broke as hell, and I do not want to sleep in the city again. I will have to steal a room if I need to, and this is one of them."

 

Pandora remember something she forgot to say, "Um, JARVIS? I was wondering if you could inform the one who own this building I'm here. After I'm done with a nap if that okay with you, it been a long day and all for me."

 

"Of course Miss Nova," JARVIS just as softly before replied back and lower the light, "goodnight."

 

She crawled into the cover and rest her head on the pillow, closing her eyes with a small "Goodnight J," before falling into the bliss.


End file.
